NOT AGAIN!
by Cul Ah
Summary: Aku tidak ingin apa yang terjadi pada appa kembali terjadi pada orang yang aku cintai / KYUMIN/ chap 3 up Ending/ NC / Yaoi/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**NOT AGAIN!**

**2SHOOT**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Other**

**Rated : T for 1'st chap**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Desclaimer : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin!**

**Summary : ****_"Aku tidak mau apa yang sudah terjadi pada appa ku terjadi juga pada orang yang aku cintai!"_**

**-Cul Ah Present-**

**WARNING : TYPOSS / BOYS LOVE!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Derap langkah seorang namja terdengar dilorong salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul, keadaan lorong yang cukup sepi membuat pertemuan sepatu dan lantai begitu terdengar nyaring apaplagi dengan langkah yang cukup cepat. Seakan tak ingin kehilangan banyak waktu, namja itu berjalan cepat menelusuri lorong tersebut hingga ia berhenti didepan salah satu pintu.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, tangan namja tersebut menyentuh kenop pintu dan memutarnya pelan, dibukanya sedikit demi sedikit pintu tersebut hingga satu pemandangan yang sedari tadi sudah berputar putar dipikirannya meski ia coba untu menyingkirkannya terlihat nyata didepan matanya kini.

Ia berjalan masuk keruangan tersebut dengan langkah yang berat.

"Su…Sungmin ah" satu suara getir menyambut kehadiran namja itu, kini air mata nya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Dan tanpa permisi, air mata yang sangat jarang keluar tiba-tiba mengalir dengan tenangnya melewati pipi halus itu.

Brrruuukkkk

"Sungmin!" suara itu kini terdengar lebih kencang, dengan gerakan cepat pemilik suara tersebut yang tak lain sang Umma berlari menuju Sungmin namja tadi yang kini dalam posisi berlutut dengan kepala menunduk. Sang Umma segera memeluk putra nya itu.

"Gwenchana…uljimma…gwenchana…"bisik sang Umma tepat ditelinganya, dengan usapan di bahunya yang kini gemetar karena ia menahan tangisan.

"A…appa…." Ucap Sungminn terbata yang kini telah membalas pelukan sang umma dengan erat, mencoba menyalurkan kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

"Gwenchana Sungmin ah…appa sudah tenang disana" kata sang Umma berusaha tegar meski ia sendiri dirundung kesedihan mendalam, harus menerima kenyataan belahan jiwanya kini telah pergi ke surga meninggalkannya dan putra semata wayang mereka. Kini ia dan Sungmin harus berjalan berdua tanpa sang Appa yang telah meninggal.

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

**One Years Later**

"Sungmin hyungggggg" panggilan nyaring yang dapat memekik telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya keluar dari mulut namja pperiang yang kini menggunakan skateboardnya menelusuri lorong kampus dengan gummy smile yang seakan tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya yang lucu.

"Yahh…Lee Hyukjae…jangan bermain skateboard disini! Kau pikir disini lapangamn hah?"

"Lee Hyukjae selalu membuat masalah"

"Ah biarkan saja, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan monyetnya Lee Donghae"

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa Lee Donghae menyukai orang seperti Lee Hyukjae"

Eunhyuk atau nama akrab Lee Hyukjae hanya tersenyum santai mendengar celotehaan yang sudah sangat biasa ia dengar dari teman-teman dikampusnya tersebut. Dia malah merasa itu sebuah perhatian dari teman-temannya.

"Sungmin hyung!" akhirnya Eunhyuk sampai tepat dibelakang sosok yang bernama Lee Sungmin, ia memegang bahu sahabatnya itu hingga Sungmin menoleh kebelakang.

"Eunhyuk ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau masih ada kelas?" Tanya Sungmin tenang yang akhirnya menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tahu hyung, Kim Songsaengnim itu sangat membosankan, aku menggunakan sedikit trik dan akhirnya bisa keluar dari kelas" Eunhyuk mencoba memberikan penjelasannya, penjelasan yang jujur asala kalian tahu. Eunhyuk tidak pernah berbohong pada sungmin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

TUKKK

"Yah Hyung sakit…kenapa kau memukul kepala ku?" protes Eunhyuk sambil mengusap bagian depan kepalanya karena mendapat tanda 'kasih' dari Sungmin.

"Itu hukuman untuk mu, kau itu mahasiswa baru yang sangat nakal, kalo bukan karena tetanngga ku, aku tidak mau berteman dengan mu" ancam Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya, dia hanya bercanda, tentu saja, Sungmin sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang, umma ku memasak soup kimchi hari ini, ia meminta ku mengajak mu, otthoke?" Sungmin memberi tawaran, tentu ini sebuah tawaran yang tak akan pernah lee Hyukjae tolak.

"Tentu…mari kita pulang, lagipula Donghae sangat sibuk hari ini, mahasiswa jurusan Sains sedang mempersiapkan olimpiade untuk high school, dia akan sangat jarang menemui ku beberapa hari ini" Ucap Eunhyuk senang meski ada kesedihan karena kekasihnya yang sibuk, dia mengambil skateboardnya dan membawa deengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya merangkul dibahu Sungmin dan mengajak Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan kampus menuju tempat parkir.

Sungmin tersenyum senang sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Eunhyuk sesekali mengetukan map yang ia bawa kekepala Eunhyuk, map yang ia bawa setelah bertemu dengan Park seongsaenim tadi untuk menyakan lagu hasil karyanya yang kini ada didalam map tersebut. Dia dan Eunhyuk adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berhenti berjalan di tempat parkir tepat didepan 2 mobil berwarna sama yakni putih yang kini terparkir rapi bersebelahan.

"Sampai bertemu dirumah" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sungmin berjalan menuju mobilnya, dan Sungmin ikut berjalan menuju mobil satunya yang tak lain adalah mobil miliknya. Tak lama kmudian mobil Eunhyuk sudah melaju lebih dulu, saat Sungmin hendak masuk kedalam mobilnya tiba-tiba…

"Sungmin ah…." Suara seseorang membuat Sungmin menoleh kesumber suara, sosok yang ia kenal berlari tergesa kearahnya.

"Hah..hah…hah… tolong aku, bawa teman ku ke rumah sakit, mobil ku terlalu jauh" ucap orang itu terputus-putus karena nafasnya yang memendek setelah berlari cukup kencang, tak jauh di belakang orang itu, 2 orang berjalan kearah mobil Sungmin sambil memapah seseorang yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Ada apa Hae?" Tanya Sungmin bingung, ya yang memanggilnya tadi Lee donghae.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, sekarang antar aku dan teman ku kerumah sakit" dengan cepat Donghae membuka pintu bagian belakang mobil Sungmin dan mengisyaratkan temannya yang lain untuk membawa masuk temannya yang kini seperti menahan sakit, Sungmin hanya mengangguk menurut dan masuk kedalam mobil juga, segera menjalankan mobil itu setelah memastikan Donghae dan temannya yang sakit sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Sungmin dan Donghae duduk didepan ruang UGD disalah satu rumah sakit di Seoul. Menunggu dokter memberikan pengobatan pertama pada teman Donghae yang kesakitan tadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin membuka suara, bertanya pada Donghae karena sedari tadi dia tidak sempat bertanya pada kekasih sahabatnya tersebut.

"Dia teman ku, namanya Kyuhyun, aku tidak begitu tahu tapi sepertinya dia menderita penyakit dan tadi sedikit kambuh. Kami sedang mempersiapkan untuk olimpiade sains dan tiba-tiba dia terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya, sudah terlalu sore jika harus membawanya ke klinik kampus" Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar penuturan Donghae, lalu keduanya terdiam.

"Ah..aku lupa, aku tadi membuat janji dengan Eunhyuk, pasti dia tengah menunggu ku" dengan segera Sungmin mengambil ponsel di saku celananya, menulis sebuah pesan, Donghae hanya memandangnya.

**To : Eunhyukie**

**Eunhyuk ah..mianhae, tadi sebelum pulang tiba-tiba Donghae meminta ku untuk mengantarkan teman nya ke rumah sakit, mungkin aku akan sampai dirumah agak terlambat, maukah kau mengatakan pada umma ku?**

Sungmin segera mengirim pesan itu.

"Kau dan Eunhyuk ada janji kemana?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Kami berjanji bertemu dirumah ku, pasti dia sudah ada disana dan…." Tak lama ada pesan masuk di ponsel Sungmin.

**From : Eunhyukie**

**Siapa yang sakit hyung? Ah baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan pada ahjumma, apa aku perlu ke rumah sakit?**

Dengan segera Sungmin membalasnya

**To : Eunhyukie**

**Namanya Kyuhyun, tidak perlu Eunhyuk ah, setelah situasi membaik aku akan segera pulang, gomawo Eunhyukie.**

Saat Sungmin menekan tombol send, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan UGD terbuka, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sungmin dan Donghae segera mendekati dokter tersebut.

"Kalian kerabat Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Dokter tersebut

"Kami teman nya Dok" jawab Donghae.

"Begini, Cho Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu pasien di rumah sakit ini, dia menderita gagal ginjal sejak cukup lama, dan sekarang kambuh, bisakah kalian menghubungi orang tuanya, dan setelah ini kalian bisa masuk melihat kondisi Kyuhyun?" pinta dokter tersebut, Donghae cukup terkejut, ia berteman dengan kyuhyun cukup lama, ia tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun sakit, kenapa tiba-tiba ada hal yang mengecutkan seperti ini?.

"Donghae ah, kau punya nomor untuk menghubungi orang tua teman mu?" Tanya Sungmin menyadarkan lamunan Donghae setelah penuturan Donghae tersebut.

"Ah..iya, ada di handphone Kyuhyun, aku membawanya, aku akan segera menghubungi orang tuanya" Dokter itu mengangguk dan permisi untuk meninggalkan Sungmin dan Donghae. Donghae segera menghubungi orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin ah, aku meminta bantuan mu sekali lagi, bisakah kau berjaga disini dulu sampai orang tua Kyuhyun datang? Aku akan kekampus sebentar, jika urusan dikampus sudah selesai aku akan segera kembali kesini, bisakah?" pinta Donghae pada Sungmin penuh harap. Dia benar-benar harus menyelesaikan urusan persiapan di kampus, tapi ia tidak tega meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Sungmin terlihat berpikir beberapa detik hingga akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya. Donghae tersenyum lega, lalu ia segera pergi.

Tak lama setelah Donghae pergi seorang perawat berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Maaf, baru saja orang tua pasien atas nama Cho kyuhyun menelpon pihak rumah sakit untuk memindahkan Kyuhyun ke ruang rawat dan mereka akan segera menyusul kesini, anda temannya bukan? Silakan menemani Kyuhyun ssi di ruang rawatnya" ucap suster perawat tersebut, Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan anggukan. Tak lama kemudian beberapa perawat membawa Kyuhyun berpindah di ruang rawat, Sungmin mengikuti dibelakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini hanya ada Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur tenang dan Sungmin yang duduk tepat didepan ranjang dimana Kyuhyun berbaring. Sungmin mengamati ruangan tersebut, seperti kembali diingatkan kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Dirumah sakit yang sama, meski di ruangan berbeda, ia kehilangan ayah yang paling dia cintai didunia ini. Semuanya terjadi karena terlambat.

Sungmin merasa hatinya teriris jika teringat hal tersebut, andai semuanya ada lebih cepat, pasti appa nya akan baik-baik saja. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, seperti tak ingin lagi larut dalam memori sedih tersebut, dia sudah bertekad untuk mengikhlaskan kepergian ayahnya, semuanya adalah jalan hidup yang ditentukan oleh Tuhan.

"Nnhhh…" suara lenguhan membuat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, sosok itu mencoba membuka matanya dengan lenguhan seperti menahan sakit, dengan segera Sungmin memencet tombol untuk memanggil perawat maupun dokter.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang perawat dan dokter masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, mereka memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri kini sudah dalam keadaan sadar, ia hanya terdiam saat dokter tersebut memeriksa tubuhnya, sepertinya hal tersebut sudah menjadi hal yang biasa untukknya.

Kyuhyun menyadari sosok lain yang kini tengah berdiri memperhatikan dirinya dari jarak yang agak jauh. Setelah Dokter selesai memeriksanya dan memastikan semua baik-baik saja, dokter dan perawat keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, dan kini Kyuhyun menyerngitkan dahinya saat ia tak mengenali sosok tersebut.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan suara sangat pelan, namun Sungmin mendengarnya. Perlahan sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"A...Aku Lee Sungmin, teman Donghae, Donghae kembali ke kampus, dia bilang setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dia akan segera kembali kesini, orang tua mu juga akan segera kemari, mereka sudah dihubungi" kata Sungmin agak terbata karena dia juga tidak terlalu mengenal sosok Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya Sungmin sudah beberapa kali melihat sosok Kyuhyun namun tak mengenalnya karena Fakultas seni dan sains memang berbeda gedung.

"Terima kasih" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Untuk?"

"Karena membawa ku dan menemani ku disini" jawab Kyuhyun, rasa sakitnya sudah berkurang dari sebelumnya.

"Oh...sama-sama, tidulah jika masih merasa lelah, aku akan menemani mu hingga orang tua mu datang" kata Sungmin sambil mendudukan kembali tubuhnya di kursi yang tadi ia duduki, tepat disamping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengantuk, terima kasih sekali lagi" Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terima kasih lagi dari Kyuhyun.

_Dia mengalami gagal ginjal. _Tiba-tiba ucapan dokter tadi kembali terngiang di telinga Sungmin, dengan gerakan reflek Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menatap tak mengerti kearah namja manis dihadapannya kini, sosok yang tak ia kenal sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tak berniat bertanya, atau menolak saat melihat kearah Sungmin, saat Sungmin menggenggam tangannya sambil menutup mata erat. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan ketakutan tapi juga ada kehangatan disana, digenggaman tangan Sungmin.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin membuka matanya, tepat didepannya, Kyuhyun kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya, dengan segera Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun lebih sigap dengan menahan tangan Sungmin hingga kini bergantian Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Biarkan begini dulu, aku merasa tenang, aku merasa lebih baik, kau tak keberatan?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, Sungmin yang tadinya terlihat tegang kini merilekskan tubuhnya dan menganggukan kepalanya, tanda ia tak keberatan kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya. Sungmin benar-benar tak sadar tadi.

Keheningan meliputi mereka, dengan Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Sungmin memilih untuk menatap kearah lain karena ia merasakan kecanggungan jika harus menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ah…" pintu ruangan terbuka, 2 orang masuk dan segera berjalan kearah Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera menarik tangannya saat dirasa genggaman Kyuhyun melemah karena Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara. Sungmin segera berdiri dan memberi hormat dengan menundukan kepalanya, _mereka pasti orang tua Kyuhyun_, itu pikir Sungmin.

"Ah kau teman Kyuhyun? Terima kasih sudah membawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit" ucap sosok yang Sungmin simpulkan adalah ayah Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ia lega orang tua Kyuhyun sudah datang.

"Maaf, karena Eommonim dan Abboenim sudah datang, saya permisi untuk pulang" ucap Sungmin, dia sudah tidak perlu lagi ada disini.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Kyuhyun sebelum kami kesini, sekali lagi terima kasih" kini Umma Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan menjabat tangannya.

"Sama-sama Eommonim, aku permisi pulang" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya lalu mengambil tas yang ia letakan disebuah sofa di ruangan tersebut.

"semoga cepat sembuh Kyuhyun ssi" Setelah itu ia segera melangkah menuju pintu untuk keluar dan berlalu dari ruangan itu namun tak sadar bahwa sepasang mata dari tadi tengah menatapnya bahkan hingga sosoknya pergi dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung!"

"Astaga, Eunhyuk ah, kau mengagetkan ku" ucap Sungmin sembari mengelus dadanya karena Eunhyuk mengagetkannya dari arah belakang, Eunhyuk sendiri tidak merasa bersalah dan hanya terkekeh.

"Hyung, aku ingin mengajak mu ke fakultas sains, apa kau mau?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ani, aku disana hanya akan melihat mu berduaan dengan si ikan itu, untuk apa aku disana, jika kau ingin kesana ya kesana saja sendiri" tolak Sungmin mentah-mentah. Tentu saja dia mau, memang tidak sekali ini saja Eunhyuk mengajaknya ke Fakultas sains yang tidak lain adalah fakultas Donghae, Sungmin selalu menolak, bagiamana mungkin dia menerima tawaran itu? Saat Donghae berada di fakultas seni saja pasangan EunHae itu selalu merasa seakan dunia milik mereka sendiri, tak jarang mereka mengabaikan Sungmin.

"Ish Hyung, kau ingatkan aku pernah bercerita soal olimpiade yang diadakan di fakultas Sains? Nah hari ini adalah hari pelaksanaannya, meskipun aku tidak terlalu mengerti soal sains tapi sepertinya menjadi penonton cukup menarik. Otthoke?" Eunhyuk mencoba memberikan penjelasan.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar. Tapi sepertinya tawaran Eunhyuk cukup menarik, bukankah olimpiade tingkat high school seperti kuis-kuis? Lagi pula ia juga sudah tidak ada kelas hari ini, padahal masih jam 11 siang, daripada pulang juga pasti tidak akan ada hal yang bisa ia kerjakan, Umma nya belum pulang dari perusahaan. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, tanda ia setuju dengan ajakan Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk segera merentangkan jarinya didepan Sungmin, mengajak ber high five lalu segera berjalan merangkul Sungmin menuju fakultas Sains.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah kini Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berada, didepan auditorium fakultas sains, tempat dilaksanakannya olimpiade sains di kampus mereka. Sudah banyak orang yang berseragam dari banyak sekolah tingkat hingh school yang akan jadi peserta, satu jam lagi acara akan dimulai.

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, mencoba mencari sosok kekasihnya, saat ia sudah menemukan sosok itu yang tengah menatapnya juga, Eunyuk segera melambaikan tangannya, dan tak lama kemudian Donghae berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Hai chagi, wah Sungmin juga ikut menonton?" Tanya Donghae

"Eunhyuk memaksa ku" jawab Sungmin singkat, diikuti kekehan dari Eunhyuk dan mendapat acungan 2 ibu jari dari Donghae, Sungmin memandang Donghae tak mengerti, apa maksud nya memberi acungan ibu jari seperti itu? Apa mereka berdua sedang mengerjai nya?

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan mu Sungmin-ah"

"Siapa?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit tak tertarik. Donghae melambaikan tangannya kearah seseorang, lalu seseorang itu berjalan mendekat, Sungmin awalnya ragu, hingga akhirnya matanya membulat sempurna tapi membuatnya terlihat lucu saat menyadari siapa yang kini berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kyuhyun…dia yang ingin bertemu dengan mu" ucap Donghae lagi, Kyuhyun kini sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Sungmin yang menatapnya sedari tadi, bahkan sampai tak mengedipkan matanya. Bahkan ia tak sadar kini Eunhyuk dan Donghae pergi entah kemana, meninggalkannya yang kini tengah seperti orang bodoh menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hei…kau baik-baik saja?" suara Kyuhyun yang begitu merdu membuat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba meraih kesadarannya lagi, ia menengok kearah sebelah kanan, dimana Eunhyuk tadi berdiri disampingnya.

"Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah pergi dari tadi"

"A..ah…aku juga akan segera masuk kedalam kalau begitu"

"Olimpiade nya tertutup, jadi tidak boleh ada yang menonton" dan kini ucapan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin terlihat benar-benar bodoh. _Awas kau Lee Hyukjae!_ Batin Sungmin sambil mengepalkan tangannya namun tetap tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin Eunhyuk mengerjainya seperti ini, bahkan ia tak pernah bercerita pada Eunhyuk soal ia membantu teman Donghae yang tengah sakit. Ah pasti ini karena Lee Donghae dan…hei tunggu…tadi yang Donghae katakan, Kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengannya? Untuk apa?.

"Kita bisa kekantin jika kau mau" tawar Kyuhyun, Sungmin akhirnya hanya mengangguk, ia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh, dan apa-apaan ini…kenapa hatinya berdebar? Kenapa sosok Kyuhyun yang saat ini benar-benar berbeda dari yang ia lihat saat sakit kemarin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani, minum saja boleh, aku akan memesan sendiri" Sungmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mereka memang sudah berada di kantin fakultas sains yang berada tidak jauh dari auditorium tempat dilaksanakannya olimpiade.

"Tidak perlu, kau tunggu disini, aku akan memesankan untuk mu dan aku" Kyuhyun segera berjalan memesan minuman untuk mereka berdua lalu kembali lagi ketempat duduknya tepat dihadapan Sungmin.

"Maaf, aku yang meminta Donghae hyung untuk membawa mu kesini, karena 2 hari ini kami benar-benar sibuk menjelang hari pelaksanaan ini, tapi aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan mu" Kyuhyun mencoba memberi penjelasan, dia tahu Sungmin pasti bertanya-tanya dengan situasi mereka saat ini.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh? Kau baik-baik saja? Ini baru seminggu setelah kejadian itu" kini Sungmin membuka suara, karena jujur saja ia cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun pulih begitu cepat.

"Hehehe terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku, tapi aku baik-baik saja, sehari dirumah sakit aku sudah kembali ke rumah, hal seperti itu biasa terjadi pada ku jika aku kelelahan, aku tak menyangka akan kambuh saat berada dikampus, dan 3 hari yang lalu aku sudah pulih dan kembali mempersiapkan acara kami ini" ucap Kyuhyun santai dan tak ada kecanggungan disana, Sungmin hanya mendengarkan saja hingga pesanan mereka tiba, Sungmin segera meminum minuman didepannya.

"Mmmm sekali lagi terima kasih atas pertolongan mu saat itu"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, tapi untungnya kau tidak apa-apa, karena….."

"Karena?" Tanya kyuhyun saat ucapan Sungmin terpotong begitu saja.

"Ka…Karena kondisi mu saat itu begitu mengkhawatiran" lanjut Sungmin dan sekali lagi ia meneguk minumannya untuk mengalihkan rasa canggungnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang begitu canggung, dan ah…apalagi ada semburat berwarna pink samar dipipi bulat namja manis itu.

"Selama ini mungkin hanya kau, teman Donghae hyung tidak aku kenal" Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana diantara mereka berdua.

"Padahal aku sahabat baik kekasih Donghae, tapi aku juga tidak mengenal mu sebelumnya" balas Sungmin.

"Hmm…ya…mungkin karena aku jarang ikut Donghae hyung keluar bersama dengan temannya dari fakultas lain, kami hanya lebih sering dekat untuk masalah kuliah" Sungmin mengaggukan kepalanya sambil mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Sungmin, apa hari minggu ini kau ada acara?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mengajak ku berkencan?" Sungmin balik bertanya begitu saja, Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin yang terdengar begitu tepat sasaran, sedang Sungmin sendiri yang baru sadar apa yang ia katakan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bertanya seperti itu, _bodohnya kau Lee Sungmin._

"Y…ya..kau boleh mengatakan ini ajakan berkencan jika kau tak keberatan, aku ingin mengajak mu ke sebuah pertunjukan drama musical, kudengar dari Donghae Hyung kau suka menonton drama musical" akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab meski kini bergantian dia yang tak bisa lepas dari situasi yang kembali canggung.

"Ba...baiklah, sepertinya aku bisa" kata Sungmin, ditanggapi senyuman lebar dari Kyuhyun. Ah sepertinya Love At The First Sign itu memang benar-benar ada.

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang ditunggu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tiba. Ya, tepat seminggu yang lalu setelah menerima ajakan berkencan dari Kyuhyun, hari ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan melihat pertunjukan drma musical yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun. Bahkan 2 hari yang lalu Kyuhyun memperlihatkan tiket yang sudah ia dapatkan kepada Sungmin.

Semenjak pertemuan di fakultas Sains, Kyuhyun sering ikut Donghae ke fakultas Seni, Donghae menemui Eunhyuk dan tentu saja Kyuhyun berharap selalu bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"Baiklah hyung ku yang sedari kemarin tidak berhenti tersenyum. Apa Cho kyuhyun benar-benar membuat mu jatuh cinta?" sindir Eunhyuk yang kini tengah berada dikamarnya, memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah bersiap untuk dijemput oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kami hanya melihat pertunjukan musical Eunhyukie, jangan terlalu berlebihan" timpal Sungmin.

"Yah aku tahu, tapi kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran hyung" lanjut Sungmin.

"Terserah apa pendapat mu" ucap Sungmin final, karena berbalas kata dengan seorang Eunhyuk tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

Sungmin melihat kearah jam tangannya setelah memastikan isi tas yang akan ia bawa. Seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah menjemputnya kan? Pertunjukan dimulai pukul 4 sore, ini sudah hampir pukul setengah 4, bahkan Kyuhyun berjanji menjemputnya jam 3 tepat. Tidak mungkin kan Kyuhyun lupa rumah Sungmin? Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah pernah sekali mengantar Sungmin pulang yang lagi-lagi memang sudah diatur oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Apa Kyuhyun lupa janjinya?" ucap Sungmin parau, ini sudah jam 4 sore.

"Tidak mungkin hyung, dia serius mengajak mu pergi, mungkin ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan dulu" Eunhyuk mencoba menenangkan Sungmin meski ia sendiri sebenarnya kesal kenapa Kyuhyun tak juga datang.

"Coba telepon dia hyung?" pinta Eunhyuk. Sungmin mengangguk, dia memang sudah bertukar nomor telepon dengan Kyuhyun.

Cukup lama Sungmin menunggu panggilannya dijawab, hingga akhirnya ada jawaban.

"Yeobboseo" sapa orang diseberang telepon.

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin ragu, kenapa ada suara wanita disana?

"Kyuhyun sedang tidak bisa menjawab panggilan sekarang, keadaannya tadi pagi menurun, sekarang dia tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit dan…"

Belum sempat orang diseberang sana menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sungmin sudah menekan tombol memutuskan sambungan, dengan ragu dia menatap kearah Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo hyung? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil merubah posisinya dari tiduran di ranjang sungmin menjadi duduk dan menatap Sungmin intens.

"K…Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit" ucap Sungmin getir sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, tiba-tiba perasaan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan kembali merayapi dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TEBESEH**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeonggggggg…**

**Yuhuuuu…bawa epep baruuuu *epep yang lama biarin aja dah XD**

**Ini epep cuman 2shoot kok…jadi chap selanjutnya udah end..gk perlu kelamaan nunggu end nya hehehe ^^v**

**Nah…FF ini ide nya dari artikel yang tidak sengaja saya baca tadi…tapi isi ceritanya saya sendiri yang buat.**

**Kalo paileddd ceritanya ya maap ya…ntar saya ganti pake uang *gesek ATM Siwon #nah lohhh XD**

**Kalo banyak Typoss mohon dimaklumin…rasanya malesssss banget buat ngedit**

**Ok ok…sekian celotehan merdu saya…semerdu suaranya KRY *helahhh**

**Selamat menunggu chap 2**

**SUJU JJANG…**

**LEETEUK IS MINE…**

**KYUMIN IS REAL**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT AGAIN!**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Other**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Desclaimer : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin!**

**Summary : ****_"Aku tidak mau apa yang sudah terjadi pada appa ku terjadi juga pada orang yang aku cintai!"_**

**-Cul Ah Present-**

**WARNING : TYPOSS / BOYS LOVE!/ Soft NC XD**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap foto sang appa yang diletakan dalam bingkai berwarna putih diatas sebuah meja di kamar tidur nya. Ia menatap foto itu sambil terus memikirkan sesuatu, kadang ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat tanda ia mulai cukup frustasi dengan apa yang terus ia fikirkan. Semua hal yang ia alami beberapa minggu ini, tepatnya setelah mengenal seseorang bernama Kyuhyun yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat Sungmin salah tingkah jika berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda itu atau bahkan membuat Sungmin tersenyum sendirian jika memikirkan pemuda bermarga Cho tersebut. Sungmin seperti dihadapan dengan kenyataan yang setahun yang lalu ia hadapi, hanya saja situasinya saat itu adalah ayahnya sedangkan sekarang adalah Kyuhyun. Situasi dimana ayahnya dan Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkan pertolongan seseorang demi kelanjutan hidup mereka, dan yah kenyataannya ayah Sungmin tak dapat bertahan karena harapan pertolongan itu datang sedikit terlambat.

Kenyataan bahwa ayahnya meninggal semua itu karena takdir, tapi Sungmin masih selalu berfikir andai semua bisa ia dapatkan lebih cepat, andai orang yang mau mendonorkan sumsum tulang pada ayah Sungmin yang mengidap penyakit Leukimia saat itu bisa datang lebih cepat ke Korea karena orang tersebut tengah berada dalam perjalanan dari Jerman, namun Sungmin sadar semua ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk ayahnya, dan kini Sungmin tengah dihadapkan pada situasi yang 'cukup' sama. Sungmin mengingat apa yang ia dengar saat ia hendak menjenguk Kyuhyun di rumah sakit, pembicaraan Dokter dengan orang tua Kyuhyun siang itu.

**_Flashback_**

_"Apa tidak ada jalan lain? Bukankah cuci darah sudah cukup untuk Kyuhyun?" samar-samar Sungmin mendengar ucapan yang sepertinya ayah Kyuhyun yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang didalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun, Sungmin memang berkeinginan menjenguk Kyuhyun siang ini, jujur saja saat mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun berada di rumah sakit saat ia mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun sore itu, Sungmin ingin langsung menjenguk Kyuhyun, hanya saja Eunhyuk melarangnya dan meminta Sungmi n untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun keesokan harinya. Sungmin yang berniat masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Kyuhyun dirawat akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak masuk namun ia sudah terlanjur sedikit membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, bukannya ingin tahu, tapi Sungmin benar-benar ingin tahu kondisi Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya._

_"Tidak bisa tuan Cho, Kyuhyun harus segera mendapatkan transfusi ginjal karena satu ginjalnya sudah tidak berfungsi sedangkan satu ginjalnya lagi tidak berfungsi 100%, peradangan dalam ginjal Kyuhyun yang sudah berlangsung cukup lama tidak bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan cuci darah, apalagi luka dalam yang berbekas ditubuh Kyuhyun pasca kecelakaan dulu hal tersebut membuat kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun semakin melemas karena ginjal yang tak berfungsi dengan baik" jawab seseorang yang Sungmin tebak adalah dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun._

_"Kapan Kyuhyun harus mendapatkan donor ginjal?" suara ayah Kyuhyun mengecil, terdengar kesedihan disana membuat Sungmin bertahan untuk tahu._

_"Secepatnya, kurang dari 2 minggu agar kondisi Kyuhyun tidak semakin menurun karena fungsi ginjal yang tidak bisa bekerja seperti organ tubuh lainnya"_

_"Lalu bagaimana kami mendapatkan pendonor dalam waktu secepat itu?" Tanya seorang wanita, itu Ibu Kyuhyun._

_"Rumah sakit akan membantu, kami akan berusaha mencarikan orang yang mau mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Kyuhyun" jelas sang dokter dengan tenang._

_"Bagaimana jika dalam waktu 2 minggu kami tidak mendapakan orang yang mau mendonorkan ginjal pada putra kami?" kegetiran terdengar jelas dari ucapan Ibu Kyuhyun._

_"Kita akan berusaha dulu Nyonya Cho, Kyuhyun selama ini adalah anak yang kuat, ia pasti bisa melewati ini semua" ucap dokter sembari meyakinkan orang tua Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang ada diluar sana hanya bisa ikut mengangguk lalu berjalan menjauh dari ruangan rawat Kyuhyun._

**_Flashback OFF_**

CEKLEK…

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto sang appa kearah pintu kamarnya, seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik tersenyum kearah Sungmin lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sungmin-ah? Ini sudah larut malam, tidurlah" pinta sang Eomma.

"Eomma…andaikan saat itu Jung ahjussi bisa datang lebih cepat, appa akan selamat bukan? Tanya Sungmin sembari menatap kearah Ibu nya tersebut, Nyonya Lee tersenyum lembut lalu mengacak pelan surai rambut putra nya itu.

"Appa sudah baik-baik saja disana Sungmin, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu lagi" jawab sang Eomma lirih, ia sangat tahu putra nya itu sangat terpukul dengan kepergian ayahnya. Sungmin memilih tersenyum untuk menanggapi jawaban sang eomma, dia bukan bermaksud membuat sedih eommanya, Sungmin juga buka seorang anak yang cengeng, ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menghadapi kenyataan itu, hanya saja sesuatu menggelitik didadanya, keingintahuannya terhadap hal yang menyangkut kepergian appanya, yang tentu saja tak ia harapkan terjadi pada seseorang yang bernama Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Sungmin sudah bertekad untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun, apalagi setelah mendengar dari Eunhyuk bahwa Donghae kemarin menjenguk Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun sudah bisa diajak berkomunikasi seperti biasanya.

Seikat bunga digenggam Sungmin, kakinya melangkah melewati koridor rumah sakit, ia berjalan cukup cepat karena ingin segera bertemu dengan pemuda yang membatalkan kencan mereka berdua.

Sungmin membuka pintu ruangan itu hati-hati, takut jika saja Kyuhyun tengah beristirahat, ia tak ingin mengganggu Kyuhyun jika namja tampan itu memang tengah tertidur.

"Sungmin" satu sapaan membuat senyuman mengambang dibibir Sungmin, ia segera masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, meletakan bunga yang ia bawa tadi di meja samping ranjang dimana Kyuhyun tengah duduk bersandar dengan bantalnya.

"H..Hai…kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Sungmin gugup, hei kenapa Sungmin harus segugup ini? Entahlah, mungkin karena akhirnya ia bisa menemui Kyuhyun kdalam keadaaan cukup baik sekarang, kembali bertemu dengan namja tampan yang tiba-tiba hadir dikehidupannya.

"Maaf karena aku, kita tidak jadi menonton musical yang sudah aku janjikan" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, kondisinya memang membaik, tapi tubuhnya masih cukup lemas, Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Asal kau baik-baik saja tidak apa-apa, lain waktu kita bisa pergi bersama, kita akan mencari waktu yang tepat jika kau sudah sembuh" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Kau sangat manis jika tersenyum seperti itu" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin terdiam beberapa detik, oh dan bahkan ia sudah merasa wajahnya memanas karena ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Dan wajah mu yang memerah membuat mu semakin manis" kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan senyuman lembut karena melihat reaksi Sungmin itu, Kyuhyun jujur, ia menyukai Sungmin sejak awal bukan?setiap ekspresi namja manis itu perlihatan membuat Kyuhyun merasa senang, mulai dari sedih saat mereka awal bertemu , gugup saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya berkencan, senang saat melihat dirinya baik-baik saja tadi, dan kini bersemu karena ucapannya.

"Y...yah apa-apaan kau, mau menggoda ku?" protes Sungmin karena menerima godaan terus menerus dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi.

"Mungkin kau merasa kesal pada ku, aku yang mendekati mu, mengajak mu berkencan tapi aku juga yang mengacaukan semuanya, andai kita bertemu di kondisi yang lebih baik" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, kita bisa berkencan setelah kau sembuh, aku menunggu mu sembuh Kyuhyun ah, kau yang membuat ku mengenalmu lebih dari seorang teman. Bisakah kau berjanji kau akan benar-benar mengajak ku berkencan? Tidak hanya menonton pertunjukan drama musical, kita bisa bermain ke Lotte World, kau tau disana sangat menyenangkan" tiba-tiba suara Sungmin terdengar parau

"Hei…kenapa kau menangis?" Kyuhyun segera menggerakan tangannya menyentuh wajah Sungmin yang memang tengah berdiri disampingnya, mencoba menghapus air mata Sungmin yang tiba-tiba mengalir keluar, sedang Sungmin sendiri menundukan kepalanya, ia juga tak tahu kenapa air matanya keluar, sekali lagi Sungmin bukan namja cengeng, tapi ketika ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan menyakitkan ia tidak bisa menahannya.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengangkat perlahan wajah Sungmin untuk menghadap pada nya, ibu jarinya masih setia menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Sungmin.

"Menangis membuat mu tidak manis"

"Bisakah kau tidak terus menggoda ku?" Sungut Sungmin sambil meletakan tangannya diatas tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Andaikan kondisi ku cukup baik kemarin lusa dan membawamu melihat pertunjukan musical, mungkin sekarang aku sudah berstatus sebagai kekasih mu"

"A…apa?...ish kau terlalu percaya diri" ucap Sungmin gugup namun berusaha menutupinya, meninggalkan rasa sedih yang baru saja menghampiri, kini didengarnya Kyuhyun tengah tertawa pelan sembari membawa tangannya yang tadi menyentuh wajah Sungmin menjadi menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang memang lebih kecil dari tangannya.

"Maukah kau menunggu ku sampai aku benar-benar pulih? Saat itu tiba aku akan membuat mu tidak bisa lari kemanapun, tapi belum untuk sekarang Sungmin, aku tidak ingin kau terlalu larut dalam keadaan ku. Jika kau ingin lari sekarang maka kau harus lari sejauh mungkin sebelum aku benar-benar tak akan melepas mu" terkesan berbelit-belit memang, tapi Kyuhyun memang tak bisa jujur sekarang, biarlah Sungmin menyimpulkannya sendiri karena Kyuhyun memang tak ingin Sungmin terlalu ikut memikirkan keadaannya sekarang.

"Aku akan memikirkannya, dan kau sudah berjanji lagi sekarang, aku akan menagih janji mu jika kau lupa Kyuhyun ssi" balas Sungmin dengan senyuman yang kembali terukir dibibir nya, hatinya terasa lega. Meski ini bukan pernyataan cinta baik dari Kyuhyun maupun dirinya tapi ini benar-benar membuatnya bahagia, sedikit melupakan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun tetap dalam keadaan yang tidak begitu baik. Biarlah sebentar begini karena hal ini membuat Kyuhyun juga merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya, cinta pertama menyambutnya begitu baik, meski tidak terlalu yakin dengan janjinya, tapi Kyuhyun mengakui Sungmin kini menjadi salah satu alasan lagi kenapa ia harus bertahan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin larut dengan suasana ini, hingga tak sadar seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan tersenyum memandang ekarah mereka berdua.

"Ehem" satu suara menginterupsi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Sungmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya, dengan relflek ia melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menatap orang yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Eomma" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, ya benar, itu tadi Eomma Kyuhyun. Nyonya Cho segera berjalan menuju ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Ini yang bernama Sungmin?" Tanya Nyonya Cho pada putra nya, Kyuhyun mengangguk, sedangkan Sungmin segera membungkukan badannya.

"Kyuhyun seminggu lalu terus saja menceritakan diri mu, ternyata yang bernama Sungmin adalah seseorang yang sempat menjaga Kyu saat penyakitnya kambuh kemarin" ucap Nyonya Cho sambil tersenyum kearah Sungmin, Sungmin sendiri tersenyum gugup, tak menyangka Kyuhyun menceritakan dirinya pada eomma nya.

"N…nde eommonim" balas Sungmin singkat sembari memperlihatkan senyum manisnya, Nyonya Cho ikut tersenyum, apalagi saat melihat bagaimana putra nya menatap intens sosok manis tersebut. Kyuhyun sebelumnya tak pernah terlihat begitu perhatian dengan seseorang kecuali memang orang yang dekat sejak awal dengannya, tapi kali ini dengan Sungmin, Nyonya Cho tau anak nya sedang menaruh hatinya, seakan mempercayakan hatinya yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan kepada siapapun, hanya kepada seseorang yang bernama Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau sudah menjenguk Kyuhyun, hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat ia dan Sungmin tengah menghabiskan waktu sebelum pulang kerumah setelah melewati 3 mata kuliah hari ini. Sungguh dalam sehari harus masuk 3 mata kuliah itu sangat melelahkan, terlebih mereka adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni dimana banyak mata kuliah harus melakukan praktik daripada teori.

"Sudah, kemarin aku datang kerumah sakit" jawab Sungmin sambil terus membaca buku yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk kali ini berhasil membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap Eunhyuk, sesaat Sungmin terdiam.

"Kami baik-baik saja" kata Sungmin singkat

"Yahh hyung, bukan itu maksud ku, apa hubungan kalian mengalami peningkatan setelah bertemu kemarin?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tau sekali?" kini Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Ish aku kan hanya ingin tahu, kau jarang menanggapi seseorang yang menyukai mu hyung, dan kali ini dengan kyuhyun kau berbeda, Donghae bercerita pada ku Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang baik, dia termasuk mahasiswa paling pintar di fakultas sains tapi dia penggila game, dia adalah mahasiswa paling muda diangkatannya jadi berarti dia lebih muda dari kita, dan yang terpenting dia menyukai mu sejak awal, kata Donghae dia tak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, jadi ku pikir Kyuhyun cukup baik untuk mu hyung" Sungmin mendengarkan dengan baik semua yang dikatakan Eunhyuk, lalu tiba-tiba ia tersenyum miris.

"Aku bahkan tak tau apapun tentang dirinya" ucap Sungmin pelan, namun terdengar oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kau bisa mulai mengenalnya" balas Eunhyuk.

"Tapi Eunhyuk ah…apakah kau berfikir aku hanya kasihan pada Kyuhyun?"

"Apa maksud mu hyung?" Eunhyuk tak mengerti ucapan Sungmin, kenapa sahabatnya itu berkata demikian? Bukankah memang terlihat sejak awal bahwa Sungmin juga cukup menerima kehadiran Kyuhyun dengan baik, dan seperti memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi, bahkan ajakan kencan pun langsung disambut baik oleh Sungmin, padahal sejak dulu Sungmin itidak begitu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Semalam aku berfikir, sejak awal bertemu dengan Kyuhyun aku selalu teringat appa ku, karena mereka mengalami hal yang sama, dimana mereka membutuhkan bantuan orang lain untuk bertahan. Kau tahu, aku mendengar Kyuhyun membutuhkan pendonor ginjal agar dia bisa tetap sehat, aku jadi berfikir, apakah aku hanya diliputi ketakutan seperti apa yang sudah terjadi pada appa ku? Aku sangat ingin menyangkalnya Eunhyuk ah, tapi setiap mengingat Kyuhyun aku juga mengingat appa ku, itu yang membuat ku ragu pada perasaan ku sendiri, aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun menganggapku seperti itu" Sungmin akhirnya mengatakan apa yang mengganjal dihatinya, sebenarnya inilah yang sering Sungmin pikirkan, ia diliputi keraguan terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya menghembuskan nafas pelan, sedikit syok dengan cerita Sungmin. Memang hal seperti itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Menurut mu sendiri bagaimana hyung? Jadi kau hanya kasihan melihat kondisi Kyuhyun?"

"Mwoya? Tentu saja tidak, aku peduli dengan keadaannya bukan berarti itu hanya karena kasihan" kata Sungmin penuh dengan penekanan, membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya aneh.

"Kalau begitu apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan? Kau hanya diliputi keraguan terhadap dirimu sendiri hyung, jika kau memang peduli terhadap Kyuhyun karena perasaan sesuatu padanya maka semua selesai, kau hanya perlu menjalaninya, jika Kyuhyun benar-benar menyukai mu dan melihat ketulusan mu, dia tak akan mungkin berfikir kau hanya kasihan pada nya" terang Eunhyuk yang akhirnya membuat Sungmin sedikit lega, ucapan Eunhyuk benar, semua ini hanya karena ketakutannya sendiri. Setelah beberapa menit Sungmin tersenyum tipis kearah Eunhyuk, satu beban yang ia pendam sendiri setidaknya sudah hilang perlahan.

"Aku senang melihat mu menemukan seseorang yang bisa menyayangi mu hyung, selama ini kau hanya menghabiskan waktu mu bersama ku, kini bukahkah sudah ada Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Sungmin, berniat menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Yah…apa maksud mu? Jadi kau sudah bosan berteman dengan ku?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

"Aigooo…kenapa kau beranggapan seperti itu? Bukankah lebih baik jika nanti kita bisa double date, aku dengan Donghae dan kau dengan Kyuhyun? Kau bisa menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, kau juga akan tahu bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan orang yang kau cintai, ah aku akan meminta Kyuhyun mengabadikan moment ciuman pertama kalian, kau kan belum pernah berciuman hyung hahaha"

"Yahhh…jangan berbicara yang macam-macam dasar monyet mesum" Sungmin melemparkan kentang goring dihadapannya kearah Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi tersenyum menggoda kearahnya. Hah apa-apaan itu tadi, berciuman? Aish…tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa pipinya memanas, ah entah kenapa,sejak mengenal kyuhyun, Sungmin jadi sering blussing. Ya, Sungmin memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin kini duduk disamping ranjang Kyuhyun yang masih berada di rumah sakit. Sudah seminggu ini Kyuhyun masih harus mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit, tubuhnya masih sangat lemas yang dikarenakan fungsi organnya yang tidak bekerja dengan baik.

"Ini sudah hampir malam, kau tidak pulang? Bukan kah eomma mu sendirian dirumah?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin, pemuda penyuka warna pink itu memang sejak siang tadi menemaninya dirumah sakit.

"Eomma lembur hari ini, ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan di perusahaan jadi tak apa jika aku pulang sedikit terlambat" ucap Sungmin santai. Sungmin bukan tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun harus beristirahat, saat ia berada di rumah sakit sejak siang, Kyuhyun sudah sempat tidur sekitar 3 jam, bahkan baru setengah jam yang lalu Kyuhyun terbangun.

"Ku pikir kau sudah pulang saat aku tidur, jadi apa yang kau lakukan selama 3 jam disini?" Tanya kyuhyun sembari melihat kearah jam dinding yang berada tepat dinding dihadapannya.

"Hanya mengawasi mu tidur" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Kyuhyun berpikir andaikan ia bisa sembuh lebih cepat, paling tidak kondisinya membaik, mungkin ia akan langsung memeluk sosok mungil yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati tersebut.

"Kyu…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau bisa menebak bagaimana perasaan ku pada mu?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Kau begitu peduli pada ku"

"Dan aku juga menyayangi mu" lanjut Sungmin tanpa ragu, Kyuhyun tercenung mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangi mu, ah lebih tepat nya aku mencintai mu" balas Kyuhyun, membuat situasi berubah, kini jadi Sungmin yang terdiam karena pengakuan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Tapi tunggulah aku sampai aku kembali sehat Sungmin-ah, agar aku bisa benar-benar memperlakukan mu sebagai orang yang aku cintai" lanjut Kyuhyun dan ditanggapi anggukan dan senyuman dari Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, hingga Sungmin melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah, erangan lemah keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memegang bagian perutnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menghampiri. Sungmin yang melihat itu dengan cepat memanggil dokter dan semua terjadi begitu cepat.

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

"Kau dari mana Sungmin-ah?" suara yang sangat ia kenal membuat Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya menuju arah sumber suara. Perlahan Sungmin berjalan mendekat kearah eommanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu Sungmin? Kenapa mata mu sembab? Kau habis menangis? Apa yang terjadi chagi?" Tanya Nyonya Lee bertubi-tubi saat melihat kondisi Sungmin pulang tengah malam seperti ini, terlihat lemas dan matanya terlihat seperti habis menangis.

"Eom…Eomma…" Sungmin memeluk sang eomma, Nyonya Lee sendiri membalas pelukan Sungmin lalu menggerakan tangannya dibahu Sungmin, mencoba memberi ketenangan pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Waeyo chagiya?" Tanya Nyonya Lee lagi pelan. Perlahan Sungmin melepas pelukannya pada eomma nya, ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan keputusan yang sudah ia ambil.

"Eomma, ijinkan aku mendonorkan satu ginjal ku untuk seseorang" pinta Sungmin penuh harap, ya Sungmin mengambil keputusan untuk mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Kyuhyun, terlebih melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang sangat kesakitan tadi, ditambah lagi selama seminggu ini kondisi Kyuhyun terus mengalami penurunan.

"Untuk siapa Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Nyonya Lee pelan, jujr saja ia syok mendengar permintaan putranya tersebut.

"Seseorang eomma"

"Kenapa harus kau?"

"Karena…karena aku mencintai nya eomma" Nyonya Lee termangu mendengar ucapan Sungmin, sejak kapan Sungmin memiliki kekasih? Orang yang Sungmin cintai?.

"Beri waktu pada eomma untuk memikirkannya Sungmin-ah" kata Nyonya Lee akhirnya, hal ini wajar terjadi, orang tua mungkin akan berfikir dulu saat anaknya hendak melakukan sesuatu meski itu untuk menolong orang lain. Ini bukan masalah Nyonya Lee menolak keinginan Sungmin membantu orang yang Sungmin cintai, hanya saja ini juga berhubungan dengan kehidupan Sungmin selanjutnya bukan?

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu eomma" lirih Sungmin

"Kenapa harus begitu cepat?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin apa yang terjadi pada appa, juga terjadi pada orang yang aku cintai" Nyonya Lee seperti ditampar kenyataan akan ucapan Sungmin, dengan menahan air mata yang akan turun dipipi, Nyonya Lee membuang nafas perlahan, kembali menendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin, lalu memeluk Sungmin begitu erat.

**.**

**.**

**TEBESE**

**.**

**.**

**Halooooo**

**Sebelumnya MAAAPPPP karena ternyata FF ini gk jadi 2shoot…udah aku paksa biar jadi 2 shoot tapi gk bisa…akhirnya saya putuskan jadi 3 shoot *ditimpukin reader pake daleman Ming hahaha**

**Saya agak ragu dengan chap ini…tapi yasudahlah…otak saya udah mentok di hati Sungmin *eeaaaaa XD *di bom Kyu**

**Typoss di chap 1 menggila ya…pengaruh typos Donghaek berimbas besar pada saya *cari kambing item hahaha semoga chap ini gk begitu banyak typos nya**

**TengKYUMIN yang udah ripiuw di chap 1 **

**Tunggu chap Endingnya yoooo**

**Saya usahakan lebih cepat**

**Sekali lagi…terima kasih sudah mau membaca**

**SUJU JJANG!**

**LEETEUK IS MINE!**

**KYUMIN IS REAL!**

***tebar kolor kyu**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT AGAIN!**

**CHAP 3 / CHAP END**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Other**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Desclaimer : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin!**

**Summary : ****_"Aku tidak mau apa yang sudah terjadi pada appa ku terjadi juga pada orang yang aku cintai!"_**

**-Cul Ah Present-**

**WARNING : TYPOSS / BOYS LOVE!/ Implicit(?) NC XD**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat orang duduk saling berhadapan disebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas disalah satu ruangan yang terdapat di rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. 2 pasang mata saling menatap, ada arti ditatapan mata tersebut, antara bahagia, bersyukur namun juga sebuah kekhawatiran tersendiri, sedang 2 orang yang lainnya hanya saling berdiam setelah menyampaikan maksud dari pertemuan ini.

Sungmin berhasil membujuk sang ibu untuk mendonorkan ginjalnya pada Kyuhyun, meski harus disertai tangisan untuk meyakinkan sang ibu yang hampir semalaman berfikir memberikan ijin. Donor ginjal bukan sesuatu yang mudah dan disepelekan, selain apakah ginjal Sungmin cocok untuk pemuda bernama Kyuhyun yang bahkan Nyonya Lee tidak pernah menemui sebelumnya, keselamatan Sungmin juga menjadi taruhan, selain itu kelanjutan hidup Sungmin hanya dengan satu ginjal.

Nyonya Lee pada akhirnya menyetujuinya, Sungmin membujuknya dengan terus mengeluarkan air mata, meyakinkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa ini demi orang yang ia cintai, bahkan ucapan Sungmin bahwa ia tak ingin apa yang terjadi pada appa nya terjadi pada Kyuhyun sungguh membuat pertahanan nyonya Lee runtuh. Ia mengakui betapa sakitnya saat orang yang kita cintai pergi untuk selamanya, dan kini Sungmin hanya meminta kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan orang yang ia cintai, akan sangat jahat jika Nyonya Lee melarangnya, membiarkan Sungmin mengalami hal yang sama 2 kali, sungguh Nyonya Lee tak mampu melihat putranya diliputi kesedihan.

Disinilah Sungmin dan nyonya Lee sekarang, rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat, menemui orang tua Kyuhyun dan mengatakan keinginan Sungmin.

"Nyonya Lee, aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, tapi kami benar-benar berterima kasih karena keinginan Sungmin menolong Kyuhyun, hanya saja apa Sungmin yakin dengan keputusannya?" Tanya Tuan Cho. Nyonya Lee tersenyum kearah ayah Kyuhyun lalu ia menatap Sungmin sebentar, ia melihat putranya menganggukan kepala dengan yakin.

" Sungmin sendiri yang ingin melakukan ini untuk Kyuhyun putra anda Tuan Cho, sebagai ibu, saya hanya ingin memberikan kebebasan untuk Sungmin yang ingin menemukan kebahagiaannya, dan sepertinya Kyuhyun salah satu kebahagiaan yang ingin Sungmin jaga dan pertahankan" mendengar ucapan sang eomma, Sungmin menjadi tersenyum dengan wajah yang mulai memerah, apalagi saat sang eomma lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut beliau.

"Terima kasih Sungmin-ah, terima kasih sudah begitu perhatian pada Kyuhyun dan menyayangi nya" kini Nyonya Cho yang berbicara, sungguh dia merasa terharu dengan apa yang Sungmin ingin lakukan. Pemuda manis itu mencintai putranya dan mau menolong Kyuhyun.

"Sama-sama eommonim" balas Sungmin tulus, ini cukup melegakan. Setidaknya dengan persetujuan sang eomma, dan sudah memberitahukan kepada orang tua Kyuhyun, Sungmin kini hanya berharap semoga ginjalnya cocok untuk Kyuhyun dan semua berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan.

"Apa kau akan mengatakan sendiri tentang ini pada Kyuhyun atau biar kami yang mengatakannya Sungmin ah?" pertanyaan Nyonya Cho membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya, ah bagaimana dia bisa melupakan Kyuhyun disaat seperti ini?.

"A…aku tidak ingin mengatakan tentang ini pada Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin akhirnya

"Waeyo Sungmin ah? Kyuhyun berhak tahu siapa yang mendonorkan ginjal pada nya" lanjut Nyonya Cho.

"Animnidda… aku ingin melakukan ini tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun eommonim" Sungmin sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, Nyonya dan Tuan Cho hanya saling menghela nafas, sedangkan Nyonya Lee sendiri hanya tersenyum haru, Sungmin putranya kini menjadi sosok yang begitu dewasa.

"Baiklah jika begitu hari ini aku akan mengatakan pada Dokter Park tentang Sungmin yang akan mendonorkan ginjalnya pada Kyuhyun" Nyonya Cho, Nyonya Lee, dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Tuan Cho. Lebih cepat akan lebih baik, dan semoga ginjal Sungmin cocok untuk Kyuhyun

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terburu-buru memasukan buku-bukunya didalam tas, sudah 2 hari ini Sungmin dan datang menjenguk Kyuhyun setelah pertemuannya dengan orang tua Kyuhyun kemarin lusa. Kemarin Sungmin juga berada dirumah sakit tapi ia melakukan tes kesehatan dan dokter melakukan cek mencocokan ginjal Sungmin untuk ditransplantasikan pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin tak sempat menjenguk Kyuhyun karena sudah hampir malam saat ia menyelesaikan semuanya untuk operasi nya dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sendiri senang dengan yang dikatakan dokter bahwa ia bisa mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Kyuhyun, minggu depan operasi bisa dilaksanakan, dan sekarang Sungmin tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung kau akan pergi kerumah sakit hari ini?" Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang berdiri disampingnya hanya dengan anggukan.

"Kemarin aku juga menjenguknya bersama Donghae saat kau melakukan tes kesehatan, dia bilang dia merindukan mu hyung" kata Eunhyuk dengan nada menggoda yang mau tak mau membuat Sungmin tersenyum senang namun tak ia perlihatkan pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku harus segera pergi Eunhyuk ah…bye" ucap Sungmin sembari mengambil tasnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena sikap sahabat manisnya itu.

Tak berselang lama setelah Sungmin menghilang dari pandangannya, handphone Eunhyuk berdering, dengan cepat Eunhyuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobboseo" sapa Eunhyuk

"Aku berada didepan kelas mu chagi, apa kau masih berada didalam?" Tanya Donghae, orang yang menelpon Eunhyuk.

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap Eunhyuk dengan cepat lalu melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari kelas, ia mendapati sosok kekasihnya itu sedang duduk didepan kelasnya, Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Aku berpapasan dengan Sungmin tadi" ucap Donghae

"Dia akan kerumah sakit" Donghae menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Apa Sungmin tidak marah jika tahu bahwa kita memberitahu Kyuhyun ?" Tanya Donghae, Eunhyuk menatap kearah kekasihnya itu lalu tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Sungmin tidak akan marah, lagipula kasihan Kyuhyun jika dia tidak tahu bahwa Sungminlah orang yang akan menolong hidupnya" jelas Eunhyuk membuat Donghae kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP nya saat ada seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan dia dirawat, senyumnya mengambang saat menyadari sosok manis yang ia rindukan karena beberapa hari ini tak menjenguknya, dengan cepat ia meletakan PSP itu di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sedari pagi Kyuhyun memang menunggu kedatangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya punya keyakinan Sungmin akan datang menjenguknya hari ini, dan ternyata memang benar Sungmin datang.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju ranjang Kyuhyun saat menyadari Kyuhyun terus tersenyum memandang dirinya, ah betapa Sungmin juga merindukan Kyuhyun, bahkan ia rela berlari kecil dari tempat parkir.

"Ku pikir kau lupa pada ku hingga beberapa hari tak datang kesini" Kyuhyun mulai merajuk, ah entah bagaimana hubungan mereka kian dekat meski tak ada status sebagai kekasih, namun keduanya menyadari perasaan satu sama lain, biarlah waktu berjalan hingga ada saat terbaik untuk akhirnya mereka akan bersatu dalam status hubungan yang lebih erat.

"Aku banyak tugas kuliah akhir-akhir ini" ucap Sungmin berbohong, beberapa hari ini dia hanya sibuk bolak balik ke rumah sakit demi mengurus operasinya dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada ku?" Tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Eoh? Mengatakan apa?" Sungmin balik bertanya karena memang tak mengerti pertanyaan Kyuhyun, lagipula memang tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, soal operasi tentu saja Sungmin tidak akan mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, sesaat ia terdiam sambil terus menatap Sungmin, Sungmin sendiri balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut, namun Sungmin juga sedikit bingung dengan arti tatapan Kyuhyun padanya kini, seperti menuntut kejelasan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Diam lagi, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling terdiam, satu sama lain tahu harus mengucapkan apa, seperti ada sesuatu hal yang mengganjal.

"Kau…tidak harus melakukannya Min" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara serak dan sangat pelan namun Sungmin bisa mendengarnya, Sungmin semakin membatu, kini ia mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun, apa Kyuhyun tahu soal operasi yang akan ia lakukan? Memberikan satu ginjalnya pada Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tahu, dan Sungmin tak harus menyembunyikan tentang ini lagi.

"Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh" lirih Sungmin

"Tapi tidak dengan memberikan ginjal mu pada ku" sambung Kyuhyun cepat membuat Sungmin balik menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku lebih senang jika kau sembuh dan aku bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk mu"

"Aku merasa malu pada mu Min, tidak seharusnya aku membawa mu sejauh ini" lirih Kyuhyun, kadang ia masih merasa menyesal karena harus Sungmin mengenalnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak merasa kau membawa ku kemanapun, aku sendiri yang mengikuti mu…jadi mulai sekarang kemanapun kau pergi aku akan mengikuti mu Kyu hehehe" Sungmin mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tawa renyahnya membuat suasana yang tadinya kaku menjadi mencair, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, mengenal Sungmin benar-benar membuat hidupnya kian berwarna. Kyuhyun harus berterimakasih pada Donghae.

Kyuhyun membawa tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Sungmin, persis seperti yang Sungmin lakukan padanya, Sungmin diam tak bereaksi saat Kyuhyun semakin membawa wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Kyuhyun, sangat dekat hingga hembusan nafas Kyuhyun terasa menerpa wajahnya. Saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter, Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Mata obsidiannya menatap lembut kearah Sungmin.

"Aku mencintai mu" bisik Kyuhyun tepat didepan bibir Sungmin, senyum manis langsung tercetak jelas dibibir mungil Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengatakannya.

"Aku juga mencintai mu Kyu" balas Sungmin pelan namun penuh keyakinan dan keduanya baik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling memulai, mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga tak ada jarak, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan lembut. Sungmin memejamkan matanya sedang Kyuhyun memilih untuk menatap wajah Sungmin, perlahan Kyuhyun melumat lembut bibir Sungmin, sangat lembut hingga membuat Sungmin terbuai.

Ciuman yang manis dan begitu tenang, terasa lembut dan basah secara bersamaan, namun tak ada nafsu didalamnya, yang ada hanya penyampaian perasaan yang begitu dalam, sebuah kelegaan juga ada diciuman tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap ujung bibir Sungmin, membuat Sungmin membuka matanya.

"Wajah mu memerah" Sungmin langsung mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau selalu menggoda ku" sungut Sungmin.

"Tapi kau terlihat manis" lanjut Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Terima kasih Min" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin, Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun berterima kasih. Sungmin meletakan tangannya diatas tangan Kyuhyun yang mengusap wajahnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya, setelah ini aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melepas mu, bahkan jika perlu aku akan menikahi mu setelah operasi selesai"

"Hahahaha…apa kau bercanda?kau harus menyatakan cinta pada ku terlebih dulu dengan cara yang lebih manis, dan aku akan memikirkan kembali apa kita bisa berhubungan lebih dekat, setelah itu baru kau memikirkan tentang menikah dengan ku"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama tertawa, semuanya menjadi terlihat lebih mudah dan melegakan, setidaknya satu janji sudah diucapkan.

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu tiba, hari dimana dilakukannya operasi baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Orang tua Kyuhyun dan Ibu Sungmin nampak sudah berada dirumah sakit, mereka menunggu berjalannya operasi yang sudah berlangsung hampir 3 jam sejak pagi tadi, namun belum ada tanda-tanda operasi akan selesai, lampu diatas pintu ruang operasi masih menyala.

"Nyonya Lee…"

"nde?" Nyonya Lee menatap Nyonya cho yang duduk disampingnya saat ibu Kyuhyun tersebut menyapa nya.

"Sebelum operasi tadi, Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu… dia masih sangat muda, begitu juga dengan Sungmin, tapi anak nakal itu mengatakan bahwa ia menikahi Sungmin jika ia sudah sehat nanti. Kyuhyun bukan anak yang banyak permintaan, ia selama ini hanya sibuk dengan games dan sekolahnya, namun setelah ia mengenal Sungmin, dia menjadi anak yang lebih banyak tersenyum dan bahkan dia tak segan untuk menceritakan tentang Sungmin pada kami…" belum sempat ucapannya selesai, air mata mengalir di pipinya membuat beliau menghentikan ucapannya dan menghapus air mata tersebut. Nyonya Lee menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu mengukir senyum kearah Nyonya Cho.

"Uri Sungmin juga begitu, dia anak yang cukup pendiam, hanya dengan sahabatnya dia cukup ekspresif dan dia tidak pernah punya kekasih selama ini, tapi setelah mengenal Kyuhyun dia menjadi sangat ceria, dan…soal menikah, asal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bahagia" kembali senyum manis terukir dibibir yeoja cantik paruh baya itu membuat Nyonya Cho balas tersenyum lembut, Tuan Cho yang duduk disebelah Nyonya Cho hanya ikut tersenyum.

Keheningan kembali larut, kelegaan menyertai sembari kembali menunggu operasi berjalan.

Tak lama kemudian lampu diatas pintu operasi padam, menandakan bahwa operasi telah usai. Orang tua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya, menunggu dokter keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut. Dan akhirnya Dokter Park, dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut sembari membuka masker yang masih bertenger di telinganya.

"Bagaimana dokter?" Tanya Tuan Cho langsung mendekati dokter Park, senyum lega dan anggukan pelan dari dokter Park seakan cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Tuan Cho.

"Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin mereka melakukannya dengan baik, kita tinggal menunggu mereka sadar karena keduanya masih dalam pengaruh bius" Senyum lega terukir diwajah Orang tua Kyuhyun dan Ibu Sungmin, ketiganya mengucap syukur dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu sepi, hanya ada 2 orang yang terbaring di ranjang masing-masing yang terletak bersebelahan. Satu diantaranya mulai membuka matanya perlahan, ia mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya disekitarnya, bola matanya mulai bergerak kekanan dan kiri, mencoba menelusuri sekitarnya, dan tatapan matanya terhenti pada satu sosok yang terbaring di ranjang sebelahnya tapi masih tertidur.

Jarak ranjang yang cukup dekat, memudahkan Kyuhyun yang tak lain namja yang sudah terbangun dari pengaruh bius setelah operasi tadi menggerakan tangannya dan mencoba meraih tangan Sungmin yang masih belum bergerak karena sungmin memang belum terbangun. Tangan lemah Kyuhyun mengusap pelan tangan Sungmin.

"Min…Sungmin..ah.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan, mencoba membangunkan Sungmin, namun Sungmin sepertinya masih belum mau bangun.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan Kyuhyun yang masih mengusap tangan Sungmin sedari tadi namun ia sudah tak memanggil nama Sungmin.

" Kyuhyun ah…" suara itu… Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin, dilihatnya namja manis yang sedari tadi ia tunggu sadar tersebut sudah membuka matanya dan kini juga tengah memandang kearahnya. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum lega.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan suara yang cukup pelan, Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun

"Terima kasih Min… terima kasih"

"Sama-sama Kyuhyun ah….."

"Kyuhyun…Sungmin…kalian sudah sadar?" suara seseorang yang baru saja masuk membuat Sungmin memotong ucapannya. Orang tua Kyuhyun dan Ibu Sungmin berjalan masuk mendekati ranjang mereka berdua. Ketiganya tersenyum melihat kondisi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sepertinya mulai membaik. Tak lama kemudian Dokter Park masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dirawat dan memeriksa kondisi keduanya, dan setelah memastikan semuanya baik dokter Park keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nyonya Cho bergantian melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan ditanggapi anggukan dari keduanya.

"Kau hebat sayang, umma bangga pada mu" kini Nyonya Lee mengeluarkan suara sembari mengusap pelan rambut Sungmin.

"Gomawo umma" balas Sungmin, umma nya memberi kesempatan padanya untuk melakukan operasi ini dan berada disampingnya sedari ia memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi hingga akhirnya semua berakhir dengan baik. Sungmin menatap kearah Kyuhyun dan namja tampan itu ternyata juga masih menatap kearahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Katakan sesuatu Min" ucap Kyuhyun

"Mmmm….." Sungmin terlihat masih berfikir, membuat Kyuhyun semakin frustasi menunggu jawaban Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang cukup tegang, lalu ia mengangguk dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera memeluk Sungmin.

"Aku mencintai mu Min, aku sangat mencintai mu. Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidup ku" Ucap Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi sembari menciumi bahu Sungmin tanda bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintai mu Kyuhyun ah" balas Sungmin sembari melingarkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun, semakin menipiskan jarak diantara mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin lalu menatap pemuda manis itu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi kita bisa memulai semuanya, aku ingin membayar semua kebaikan mu, aku ingin menjaga mu, aku ingin kau selalu berada disamping ku Sungmin ah" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi bulat Sungmin, Sungmin kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Dan kembali Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Sungmin menerimanya. Cinta pertamanya menyambut dirinya dengan sangat baik. Baik itu Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Berawal dari sesuatu yang membuat keduanya berada dalam satu situasi yang tidak terlalu baik namun akhirnya semua berakhir dengan sangat baik.

Sungmin bersyukur atas pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ada kebahagiaan yang berlipat yang ia temukan, ia menemukan cintanya sekaligus memberi jawaban bahwa ia tidak akan kehilangan hal yang sama. Ayahnya mungkin telah pergi ke surga tapi kehadiran Kyuhyun seakan menjadi pengganti bahkan mengisi hatinya.

"Min…kau tahu?..."

"Apa?" Tanya Sungmin masih dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bahkan sudah mendapatkan ijin dari umma mu untuk menikahi mu"

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Sungmin lagi dengan nada tidak percaya dan melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Sudah kukatakan sejak awal bukan, pada saat ini tiba, maka aku akan mengikat mu dan tidak akan melepaskan diri mu lagi" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin mengajak menikah tapi terdengar seperti ancaman" sungut Sungmin sambil menggerucutkan bibirnya lucu, merasa keberatan dengan nada ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat egois.

"Aku ingin sekali melihat semua ekspresi dari wajah mu Sungmin ah, seakan semua yang ada pada mu membuat ku tak bisa untuk tidak mencintai mu" wajah Sungmin memerah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun barusan, dan matanya membulat sempurna saat ia merasakan bibir Kyuhyun sudah menempel penuh dibibirnya. Bibir Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya begitu lembut dan akhirnya membuat Sungmin menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun yang begitu memabukan. Ah semuanya bahkan lebih indah dari apa yang Sungmin bayangkan.

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memegang dadanya yang berdebar kencang, ia mengamati ruangan disekitarnya. Kamar pengantinnya, tentu saja bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, namja yang lebih muda dari nya 1 tahun yang bahkan saat ini masih berumur 20 tahun benar-benar menikahinya setelah 3 bulan mereka berdua melakukan operasi . Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat, persis dengan cerita cintanya bersama Kyuhyun yang juga berproses begitu cepat. Pandangan pertama- jatuh cinta – menjadi kekasih- dan menikah.

Ceklek….

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan menampakan sosok namja tampan, ya dia Kyuhyun, orang yang menikahi Sungmin beberapa jam yang lalu, yang berjanji akan menjadi pendamping Sungmin baik dalam suka dan duka hingga ajal menjemput yang mengucapkan janji itu dihadapan Pendeta dan tamu yang hadir daam pemberkatan pernikahan mereka.

Kyuhyun masih sama dengan dirinya, memakai tuxedo putih yang mereka gunakan dalam upacara pemberkatan tadi.

"Hei…kau melamun" suara Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin yang memang tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Kyuhyun kini sudah berjongkok tepat dihadapannya yang masih terduduk dipinggiran ranjangan sedari tadi, menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut dan penuh cinta sembari menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau terlihat gugup Min" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya, mencoba menggoda pengantinnya rupanya. Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tentu saja aku gugup" ucap Sungmin seadanya dan sangat jujur, membuat Kyuhyun semakin terkekeh. Kyuhyun merubah posisinya dari berjongkok menjadi berdiri lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin membuat pemuda manis itu mundur kebelakang dengan posisi setengah berbaring namun kedua lengannya menjadi penopang tubuhnya, sedangkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun sudah berada di sisi kiri kanan tubuh Sungmin menopang agar tidak terlalu menindih Sungmin.

"A…apa?" Tanya Sungmin gugup yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati, jujur saja dia sangat menyukai ekspresi Sungmin saat ini, kenapa pemuda manis ini begitu innocent meski dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sungmin, ujung hidungnya ia gesekan dengan hidung Sungmin membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan ia benar-benar berbaring saat Bibir Kyuhyun sudah mendarat mulus dibibir mungilnya dan langsung melumatnya, dengan cepat menguasai dirinya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin larut dalam situasi yang begitu memabukan. Kyuhyun seakan tak ingin melewatkan sejengkalpun dari seorang Sungmin, seseorang yang membawa hidupnya menjadi lebih baik dan lebih indah.

"Kyuhh…ahh…" desahan lembut keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sungmin saat namja diatasnya mulai menjelajah leher dan dadanya dengan bibir yang membuat Sungmin lupa semua hal.

"Mmmmm…aaaahh….nnnhhhh…" Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya begitu dalam, memeluk Kyuhyun begitu erat tanda ia menkmati semua hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun bergerak dengan begitu lembut, sambil terus menatap wajah Sungmin yang membuatnya semakin terbuai dan semakin tergila gila pada namja penyuka pink itu. Mata sungmin terpejam, dengan peluh yang membasahi dahi nya dan rambut hitam legam itu basah karena keringat akibat pergerakan keduanya. Tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin sekan seperti puzzle yang saling menemukan pasangannya. Tubuhnya menyatu dengan Sungmin dengan begitu sempurna dan erat.

"Ahhhh…Kyuuuhh….oohhhh" Desahan lagi, dan semakin membuat Kyuhyun tak sabar mendapatkan puncaknya bersama Sungmin, dan dalam beberapa hentakan semuanya berakhir. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendapatkan secara bersama, nafas keduanya saling bersahutan. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh mungil Sungmin. Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya membuka mata, mendapati wajah pasangannya satu sama lain, bukankah semuanya sempurna?.

"Aku mencintai mu Min" Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Sungmin cukup lama, dan Sungmin begitu menikmati moment ini, Kyuhyun menyentuhnya begitu lembut dan mengakhirnya begitu manis hingga ia merasa akan terbuai kembali. Saat Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman dikeningnya…

CUP…

Sungmin mencuri satu ciuman singkat dibibir Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga mencintai mu"

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

_Appa… apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Apa kau bahagia disana? Apa kau melihat dan mengawasi ku dari atas sana? _

_Maaf karena aku tidak sempat mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada Appa, tapi dia orang yang baik, dia akan menjaga ku seperti appa menjaga ku. Dia mencintai ku seperti appa yang menyayangi ku._

"Ayo pulang Min" rangkulan dipinggangnya membuat Sungmin membuka matanya, menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya, lalu ia menganggukan kepalanya. Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya sebelum nya beberpa saat ia memandangi makam ayahnya yang telah bahagia disana.

Sungmin berjalan bersama Kyuhyun…berjalan pada kebahagiaan yang tengah menanti mereka.

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**SELESAIIIII….**

**KELARRRRRR**

***BONGKAR LAPAK**

**OK…saya tau chap ini pailed….tau banget… maap kalo feel nya gk dapet *bungkuk 90 derajat**

**Dan alurnya makin gk karuan -_- … soalnya saya paksa ending di chap ini**

**Soal penyakit ginjal dan operasi transplantasi itu murni saya ngawur hahahaha**

**NC emang gk saya buat panjang dan frontal karena saya sesuaikan alur cerita hehehe ^^v**

**Dan untuk TYPOS… itu kayanya udah mendarah daging dengan saya T.T**

**Ok OK….TengKYUMIN banget lho yang udah mau nungguin FF ini…**

**Maap banget kalo apdet nya lama karena murid-murid lagi pada UAS...jadi saya kena dampak gk sempet nulis T.T *curcol**

**CIPOK BASAH buat semua yang udah mau ripiuw di chap sebelumnya :**

**Nova137, Paijem, Ria, pumkinsparkyumin, kyumin1307, feby3424, Ristinok137, fariny, winecouple, Sary nollaya, sissy, ShinJiWoo920202, , Zahra Amelia, Yefah Joyer Cloudsomnia, Maximumelf, sitara1083, sider imnida, Zen Liu, , cho na na, rearelf, gorjazsimba, Minnie kyumin, isungyi, bebek, Jie Yoo Park137, Seo sae na, dll… *map gk bisa nulis semuanya**

**Gomawo sudah mau membaca FF ini…yeorobeun~~~~ bye bye di FF selanjutnya *tebar janji macem pejabat pemerintahan XD**


End file.
